blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Moonbreeze
About Me: Hi guys! My name is Moonbreeze. Moon is fine too! I joined on November 3, 2017, and am now a senior warrior! My best friend is Foxfeather, or Foxpaw (Foxxy). She joined Dec. 1, 2017, but isn't very active. I haven't been as active lately, but I'm trying to be more active. I am also a part of The Terrific Three, along with Ottie and Silverleaf (Silv). Silv is my twin: we are similar in almost every way, including personality, appearence (irl and fursona), and birthday (exactly the same!) Moonbreeze is hardworking, smart, and sensible. She is very protective of her friends and family. She is also very short tempered and can be quite cautious. In my Fanfiction I have written about her, and in her story, she has a mate named Swiftclaw and kits. But that has nothing to do with her BlogClan character. Activity on BlogClan: I enjoy every page. I also participated in NTA, placing second last 30 rounds with 7 points. I often check the Hug Page to send love to anyone who needs it, but I am not the best at sympathetic lines... I also used to run many games, but don't go on the Games Page much anymore. Names: Moon Moonpaw Moonbreeze Moonstar (accidentally, once. I got an account and forgot a nickname and used my username instead...) Moonlight that shines on turkey (thanksgiving) Breeze blowing confetti across full moon (birthday) Moonlight glimmering on frost (winter) Breeze of Full Moon Winter Night (winter) Moobreeze (typo by Jaysnow :P) More soon! (And now I’m too lazy to add them) Trailing Stars: Moonpaw/breeze was mentioned in Cheetahspark’s chapter of Trailing Stars (Chapter 24). First, she was seen resting her head on Silverpaw’s shoulder, and was later assigned to guard the left side of the camp. Trivia: -I love horses, cats, and dolphins -I started reading warriors in 4th grade and finished all of them within the year. -I didn't start until after 1-2 years of convincing from 2 friends. -I didn't read them in order at all. Then I reread all of them in order. -I play viola as first chair in my school orchestra (last year). But now, I’m in the chamber orchestra, and I’m most definitely not first chair. I used to play trumpet (last year). - I take accelerated (advanced) math. -I play soccer and ride horses. I used to do basketball, but quit this year so I could join my horse stable’s show team. My first show is in the spring. -I once made up warrior names for everybody in my class and so all my friends, warriors lovers or not, have warrior names. -If I had a horse, it would be a dapple gray with a black mane and tail. It would be an Andalusian Anglo-Arab cross, or a Hispano, which is actually a breed. - My favorite word is Yay! Favorites: Characters: Ivypool Bluestar Needletail Violetshine Twigbranch Animals: Horses Cats Dolphins Hobbies: Horseback riding Orchestra (viola) Writing Drawing Watching YouTube (Blixemi!) Decorating things with my 250+ rolls of washi tape Friends: Many are not in BlogClan. Foxfeather (my bestie!) Firesight Waveflower Windfeather Blizzardclaw Boulderclaw Leafpatch Hazelsplash Snowstrike BlogClan Friends: Foxfeather Snowpuff Silverleaf Otterfrost Loudfern ^^ Leaf Lost in Blizzard Drizzleflash http://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/BeechflightBeechflight (wow I failed at linking my name :P) Oakwhisker Riverpaw Cheetahspark Libbypaw Misty Moors Lambkit Ebonypaw Spidersong Calmpaw/lake Shadowpaw/Shadowmoon Crystalpaw/shine Sandpaw/stone Mistystream Bluebellpaw Rosepaw/song Blueheart Asterstorm Flighty ( Cheetahpaw/flight) Hazelholly Raven Wavesplash Willowstep Pineblossom The other Moon (Moonpaw/stripe) Add yourself to make this not look sad! Please! Family: Frosttail Appleclaw Brightstar Horseback-riding: I ride horses twice every week. My favorite horse is called Legs, a bay Thoroughbred rescue gelding. He’s super sweet, loves his grain, and very odd sometimes :P He’s also very tall - 17hh! I show him during the summer, and it’s lots of fun! This season I’m jumping small crossrails, and I’m very excited! Notes: ”Moon is the best friend I could ever have. She makes me laugh, and is always making me not so crazy.“ -Foxxy "Moon is a wonderful friend! She can always put a smile on my face, and her positive vibe is just... wow." ~Riv "TWINSIES!! :D Moon is just amazing and wonderful and a fantastic friend :D ~Silv "Moon is a really good friend and an asset to this community. I couldn't imagine it without her." -Oak who is too lazy to link his name and prolly broke this page somehow :P “Moon is really nice and kind. She always helps me when I don't know something." -Crystie "Moon is awesome and saved the pokemon discussion page's life! She is very loyal!" -Shadow Quotes: Wmoji -Me typoing emoji Woutes -Ottie typoing quotes Purple -Me when autocorrect makes things awkward = ��Coding by Otterpaw/Otterfrost �� Category:She-cat Category:Crazy Canines Category:Fading Futures Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Senior Warrior